Paper Mario: Doopliss' Tale
by Myraku Kiriaku
Summary: Doopliss is bored, as usual, when he meets a strange... treasure chest? Follow Doopliss and Mythia on a journey of their own to save the world once again! Can they team up with Mario and co. AND the other Crystal Star guardians to defeat a true terror?


-Paper Mario: Doopliss' Tale-

Me: Yes, I randomly searched for Doopliss. And there were only TWO stories I could find with him in it!

Doopliss: T.T

Me: You have made him very sad. But that is why _I _shall bring you a new story! One about the undiscovered talents of Doopliss!

Doopliss: GO ME!

Me: Yes, anyway, let's get the muses in here! My favorite two…

Lloyd: Huh? Where AM I?

Rayman: Not ANOTHER story of yours!

Me: Hey, poor Doopliss has only about two stories. I'm trying to cheer him up!

Rayman: Oh… Ok…

Me: Anyways, I'm SURE En will kill me if I don't get her in here, so, introducing Enigma!

En: Thank you. I am Myra's sister, Enigma. But my username is Sukasa192. Remember it. Myra only owns Mythia and her plot.

* * *

-Chapter One: Meeting Mythia-

Doopliss sat in his Chapel, bored to tears. There was nothing to do, and Mario made sure he didn't pull any pranks. Every day after working at the theatre, he'd sulk in his chair and do something. Something boring. But what he didn't know was that his own story was about to unfold.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" He shouted. The Chapel rumbled beneath his feet. As it shook, he heard wood clank. Curious, he walked over to the area where the sound had occurred. There was a treasure chest with mahogany colored wood and a pure golden frame. He stared at the chest with awe. It was dusty, meaning he must have forgotten it. "Gee, I wonder HOW old this is… I don't remember ever seeing it!" He blew the dust off it and coughed as the dust swirled in the air. With great anxiety, he slowly opened the chest. But… Nothing was in it. That is, except for a big pair of metal teeth.

"YAAAAAAAG!" It yelled, shaking the Chapel as Doopliss had done. Doopliss fell backwards out of surprise and shock. "AHAHAHAHA!!!!" It laughed, rolling on its backside. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR OWN FACE! PRICELESS!" It continued to laugh. Doopliss started to find this creature annoying.

"Who ARE you?" He asked. The treasure chest stopped and pulled itself upright.

"HAH! I've been waiting here to prank you for 56 _years_! And now you ask _my_ name?!" It chuckled. "You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that! But… Just because I like you, I'll give you my name. I'm Mythia, a traveling Mimic. I was separated from my tribe long ago, so I've been searching for the Crystal Stars ever since." Mythia laughed a little.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but Mario's already found and used them." Doopliss told him.

"WHAT?! Did he get the treasure? PLEASE tell me he got the treasure!" Mythia groaned. Doopliss rubbed his head.

"Uhh… The treasure was really a monster…"

"NO! NOT THAT TREASURE!" Mythia yelled. "The one in the closet!"

"Huh? There was ANOTHER treasure?!" Doopliss' eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, but it belongs to ME. Only _I _know how to get it." Mythia grumbled.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go find it!" Doopliss urged.

"We have to check and see if that Mario guy has it, first." Mythia instructed. "Then, we hope he hasn't thrown it away."

"THROWN IT AWAY?!" Doopliss gasped. "Do you think Mario's crazy or something?! If it's a treasure, he'd keep it!"

"This one's hidden." Mythia told Doopliss. "It can only be found by me."

"Well then, let's go find Mario!" Doopliss chirped. "And get the treasure!"

"Hey, who said I'm going with YOU anyway?!" Mythia snapped. "I'm a lone ranger. A stray mut! You fiddle in your castle while _I_ get my treasure back."

"Hey, you've been living in _my _Chapel for 56 years! The least you can do is take me with you!" Doopliss snapped.

"Fine… You got me there. Be thankful I'm in a good mood today. Otherwise I'd mop you around the floor, bowtie!" Mythia snapped.

"The name's Doopliss." Said boss crossed his… um… arms.

"Doopliss, huh? Nice tah meet yas!" The Mimic chuckled. "Well, let's get going. Don't wanna miss out now, do we?"

"Right!" Doopliss raised his... arm. "Let's find the treasure!"

"Calm down, kiddo!" Mythia grumbled. "Now, how to get out..." Mythia trembled a bit, then two white hands and feet popped out of his sides on long black sticks, which seemed to be his arms and legs. Doopliss fell backwards.

"Ah! How'd you do that?!" Doopliss asked, still shocked.

"Hey, you'll see me like this probably for the rest of our partnership. Get used to it." Mythia crossed his arms.

"Partnership...? I'm your partner?!" Doopliss' eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, but if you keep acting like that, not for long!" Mythia snapped. "Now pull yourself together, kiddo. We've got a looooooong journey ahead of us!"

* * *

Me: Yay! Now Doopliss has his own story!

Doopliss: I am so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! T.T THANK YOU, MYRA-CHAN!

Rayman: Wow... That was... a weird first chapter.

Me: Hey, yours is weird too. Now shaddup!

Rayman: Meh...

Me: Anyways, I now have three stories to work on... T.T Oh well, I'll work on them as much as possible then.

En: You MUST have OCD.

Me: I know! And everyone says I'm perfectly healthy! XD Review PLEASE!


End file.
